Te amo, pero ¿Será Posible?
by Viiickyn.n
Summary: Un amor en medio de la guerra más grande en la historia, "La II Guerra Mundial". Un Nazi, una Judía, El Holocausto… Amon Goeth …¿Será Posible?


**ACLARACIÓN LEER POR FAVOR:**

** Inspirada en la vida de Helena Jonas-Rosenzweig o Helen Hirsch (nombre que utilizó en la fabulosa película "La lista de Schindler") con todo el respeto a la mujer o a su familia si en algún caso se llega a leer esto. Solo es un final distinto que le di a su vida en el Holocausto que me dejó muy marcada. **

**Situado en Cracovia, Polonia, en el año 1936-1945, II Guerra Mundial. La masacre de los Judíos.**

** Los personajes del anime-manga Inuyasha son de total propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, creadora de dicha serie.**

** Existirán otros personajes de origen real - como el mismo Schindler o Amon Goeth - como lo dije anteriormente, esto es, en parte, un escape de inspiración de mi mente al poco tiempo de ver la película "La Lista de Schindler", mi intención, más allá de recrear, es poder transmitir un mensaje que los propios sobrevivientes de dicha lista quieren dar, en pocas palabras, ocupando la literatura estoy tratando de expandir ese mensaje en base a la mayor masacre masiva en la historia global.**

** No crean en todo lo que sale allí, como dije, esto tambien es un impulso de mi mente, no todos los datos son verdaderos, pero si los ayudará a crear una idea de aquel tiempo. (si alguien se siente ofendido por hablar como si no supieran de esta parte de la historia, mil disculpas, pero es para las personas que no lo saben con exactitud o que simplemente no lo saben. No es por tratarlos de ignorantes.)**

**INTRODUCCIÓN ACLARACIÓN DE LOS PERSONAJES:**

**El personaje Naraku, se reemplazará por el comandante Amon Goeth, pero tendrá las mismas características físicas del hanyou, menos la de su melena, esta sera corta, casi rapado, por el hecho de ser Nazi. Aunque no se ocupará su nombre.**

**Los nombres de los personajes mas relevantes en el manga, no los cambiaré para conservar la historia, a pesar que sean japoneses e interpreten a un/a judío/a o a algun/a alemán/a.**

**SIN MÁS QUE DECIR, LOS INVITO A LEER UNA DE LAS HISTORIAS QUE MÁS ME A GUSTADO CREAR Y ESPERO QUE A USTEDES TAMBIEN.**

**ATTE. Vicky **

**PRÓLOGO:**

**Kagome Higurashi es una de las tantas judías maltratadas en la II Guerra Mundial, en el comienzo de la persecucion a su pueblo, fue llevada al guetto en conjunto con los demás para luego ser llevada con otro grupo al campo de concentración Plaszow, en Cracovia, Polonia. Allí fue elegida entre las tantas como la criada del comandante de este campo; Amon Goeth, por él mismo. (Ésta es la historia verdadera de Helen Hirsch y de cómo llegó a la villa del comandante, pero de ahora, lo narrado no tiene nada que ver con las vivencias de ella)**

**En una de las fiestas realizadas en la villa de Goeth, Kagome conoce a un Nazi, amigo de Oskar Shindler, llamado Inuyasha Taisho, este esta en igual condiciones que Oskar, empresario que esta en el Partido Nazi por conveniencia y desconoce el sufrimiento que la SS someté a los judíos, entre otros. Entre ellos crece una relación de amistad que va creciendo y así este empresario ve la situación actual del pueblo de la criada, ayudando a Shindler a hacer su lista, aunque, al no ser tan rico como él, no puede ayudarle mucho.**

**Amon Goeth es el Comandante del campo Plaszow. Es un desiquilibrado mental, para unos, bipolar para otros, un mal nacido para el resto o todas las anteriores para los presos del campo. Está obsecionado con su criada, sumergiendola en torturas, palizas, golpes y un daño psicologico, pero aún asi, siente algo especial por ella. No confía en nadie, nisiquiera en sí mismo.**

**Como en la conocida película, Schindler hace una lista con los judíos de su fábrica, consiguiendo salvarlos. (A decir verdad, este personaje no va a influir mucho en la historia, solo por el hecho que sin él, Helen Hirsch no hubiera sobrevivido). Será amigo de Inuyasha y por él y por los sentimientos que él sabe que siente por Kagome, luchará por salvarla. (a continuación se da info. real) Su esposa, Emilie Schindler, no vive con él y Oskar la engaña con cualquiera, aun sabiendolo ella. No se molesta en dar sobornos ni en resivirlos, pero a pesar de eso, es una persona de muy buen corazón y sentimientos.**

**Miroku Lisiek (Él ocupará el espacio de Lisiek, el joven que ayuda en la limpieza de la casa de Goeth a Helen) es el mejor amigo de Kagome en el periodo de la guerra, el no vive en la casa de Goeth, sino en el sector de las barracas en el campo, antes de esto estaba comprometido con Sango, una alemana, a pesar de que sus familias no estaban de acuerdo por el hecho de él ser judío y ella alemana, los apoyaron por su felicidad, exepto el padre de ella, es del partido Nazi y por ende lo odia, pues sabe lo consiente que esta de lo que esta pasando. Sango tiene un hermano, llamado Shippou, un amor de niño que por seguridad, se encuentra en Argentina, en un internado, al cuidado de la abuela de este.**

**Souta Higurashi es el único sobreviviente aparte de su hermana del Holocausto en su familia, se encuentra al cuidado de Miroku, por el hecho que el campo esta separado entre los sexos. **

**Y así parte esta historia, les interesa ? b: **


End file.
